For disposable products it is desirable to use materials which are degradable.
Biodegradable polymers disposed of in bioactive environments degrade by the enzymatic action of microorganisms such as bacteria, fungi and algae. Their polymer chains may also be cleaved by non-enzymatic processes such as chemical hydrolysis.